Secretly Talented
by chrystannxtaylor
Summary: After Santana confesses her feelings for Brittany - in the episode "Sexy" - she decides to show her and the rest of Glee club a secret talent that she has to prove to Brittany that she's real.
1. All to Myself

**Secretly Talented. **

**All to Myself**

As soon as Santana Lopez entered her house she ran up to her room and slammed her door shut, locking it behind her. She couldn't hold in the anger and hurt of being 2nd choice by the only girl that she had ever fallen in love with, all because of a boy in a wheelchair. She wanted to punch Artie Abrams in the face. Santana wanted to wish that he never existed. Except, she did like Artie and it wasn't his fault that Brittany was …well, Brittany. And, she couldn't bring herself to hate Brittany for the same reason. _Well, fuck. I totally screwed myself over. Good job, Lopez. Why the hell did I have to fall for a girl? Why couldn't you just like boys like normal girls?_ Suddenly, she had an idea and it didn't have anything to do with injuring anybody. Sure, she was still incredibly pissed off, hurt, and just wanted to scream just to let it out. But, she figured that actually playing a song that expressed how she felt would make it all …better, somehow.

The next day, Santana arrived in the choir room that was already filled with the other 11 students, including Mr. Shue; and strapped to her back was her black and white electric guitar. She went up to her teacher and asked if she could perform something before starting the class. He smiled at her and took a seat. Luckily for her she had made arrangements with Puck to play backup guitar and Finn to play drums. "You play guitar? Since when?" she heard Quinn ask with the same puzzled expression on her face as the rest of the class. Santana shrugged her shoulders and stared at Brittany, who was the only one that knew of Santana's secret talent….with a musical instrument.

_Don't patronize, I realize__  
__I'm losing and this is my real life__  
__I'm half asleep, and I am wide awake__  
__This habit is always so hard to break__I don't want to be the bad guy,__  
__I've been blaming myself and I think you know why__  
__I'm killing time, and time's killing you__  
__Every way that I do__Did you say "Please just follow me"__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else__Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else__I'm under the gun, you're like the only one__  
__I just can't decide what I'm running from__  
__This isn't what I wanted, but__  
__I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut__It's not enough, it's never enough__  
__And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck__  
__Can't focus it, but I try it__  
__over and over again__Did you say "Please just follow me"__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else__Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like someone else__Please just follow me__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
__Make me feel like__Did you say "Please just follow me"__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I can't stay with someone else__  
__I'll try and suck it up__  
__I just keep fucking up__  
__I want you all to myself__Did you say "Please just follow me"__  
__I thought you wanted me__  
__'Cause I want you all to myself__  
__I can try and suck it up__  
__I just can't suck it up__  
_

_Make me feel like someone else _Santana found herself kneeling in front of Brittany, as they stared at each other with so much intensity that the sound of applause that erupted sounded like muffled noise. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and found Puck pulling her up. "Bitch, back up off my girl!" Artie yelled, as he wheeled himself toward Santana at a ridiculous amount of speed from the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Santana couldn't bring herself to move because she knew if she did, Artie would lose control of his chair and slam right into the pile of chairs behind her and she'd have to witness Brittany rush to his aide and break her heart even more. She closed her eyes and waited for the insane amount of pain that was coming at her, and when she felt herself being tackled to the ground and heard the loud crash from behind her, she opened her eyes only to find herself staring into those Piercing (haha get it? Pierce? Piercing?) blue eyes that she loved with all of her heart.

Artie was sent to the nurse, expecting for Brittany to take him; but instead, she had her arms wrapped around Santana – he was sent to Principal Figgins and given a two day suspension. Santana and Brittany found themselves in Brittany's bedroom, laying in each other's arms…in a someone comforting, yet terrifying silence.

"San?" She heard Brittany call out in a whisper,

"Yeah?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Brittany sit up and rested her head on her hand, as she stared Santana.

"Why didn't you move away when Artie was going to hurt you?"

Santana shrugged, avoiding Brittany's eyes. But Brittany brought her hand to her face and gently turned Santana's head toward her.

"San."

One look at Brittany's face and she knew it was over. But, she couldn't bring herself to have her heart broken again. Santana jumped off the bed and turned her back on the blonde rubbed the unshed tears out of her eyes.

"Sany? Please don't cry," the blonde said gently, as Santana felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her and as much as she enjoyed being in Brittany's arms, she knew that she'd only get hurt in the end. She separated herself from the blonde and faced her, "Please don't do this. You're …killing me. I know you love Artie. You'd hate me if he got hurt because of me."

"I made a mistake. Yeah, I loved him. But, he didn't love me enough to _not_ hurt you. He knows that I love you. You're my best friend and he just didn't care. You on the other hand… You almost let him run you over because you cared about how I would feel if something happened to him. I love you, Santana…and I want to be with you. If you'd have me." Brittany explained, as she held both of her best friends' hands in her own with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"Well, dang. I should have let him hurt me a long time ago. Since I know you'd be there to save me." Santana replied with a genuine smile on her face."I love you, Britt and I would be honoured if you were my girlfriend." In response, Brittany jumped on Santana, wrapping both of her legs around her waist and kissed each other with so much passion that they've never showed each other before.


	2. Sensitivity

**Sensitivity.**

The next day, Santana and Brittany walked down the halls of McKinley High, holding hands and their fingers intertwined and as much as Santana feared people talking behind her back she knew that being with Brittany was worth it. She would go through hell and back if it meant being able to be with her. When they arrived in the choir room, they received shocked expressions from Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes, Mike, and Tina; while others like, Puck, Quinn, and Sam were pleasantly surprised. Everybody had known about Artie's suspension and nobody really cared, considering he almost "killed" Santana with his wheelchair. But for the next two days, Santana completely changed her entire attitude toward everybody – including Rachel, who she stopped calling "Man hands" and "RuPaul".

The day that Artie came back, Brittany was still thoroughly upset with the boy in the wheelchair and wanted revenge. Which, was a little out of character for "happy-go-lucky" Brittany. During that day in glee, everybody had avoided Artie – thinking that he was still incredibly pissed off. Except, he wasn't because during the two days of suspension that had been given to him had opened his eyes, in the most enlightening way possible. He had realized that Santana was nicer and a much kinder person whenever she was with Brittany, and as for his ex, he had come to the conclusion that he might have only loved her because she had taken his virginity, and it was that much special to him. But, he had also noticed that whenever Brittany looked at Santana, her face would light up in a way that nobody had ever been able to do. Even himself.

When Mr. Schuester had let him take the "stage" he knew the perfect song to sing, and at the same time, show off his secret talent. "So first off, I'd kinda like to really apologize to Santana and Brittany. It took me awhile, but I'm totally happy for you guys. And, again, I'm really sorry about how I reacted. That wasn't the _real_ me. And I'd like to extend my apology to the rest of glee club. I really didn't mean to lose control of myself. And, like I said, that wasn't me. This is a song I've decided to sing… Hope ya'll like it. Oh, and.. Santana you've inspired me to share a secret of mine too. So thanks." The band began to play and Artie began singing,

_I don't even know the real me anymore  
I can't even show how I feel  
I hit the floor  
I'm talking rock bottom  
My feelings I fought 'em  
I can't believe it's come to this  
Cause I need to a grip on reality_

Now i wanna feel some sensitivity  
I'm here, I'm telling you i

Cleared my life  
I changed my head  
Trying to catch my skin again  
I'm finding out what makes me wanna live  
By living it up again  
It's my world  
I paved my way  
Found my sensitivity  
I stepped back from the edge  
Now I'm living it up again

I've been doing fine in my misery  
Not crazy  
I told them not to worry about me

Artie noticed that Brittany and Santana weren't sitting next to each other, and so rolled his way up to Brittany and held out his hand to her. When she took it, he led her over to Santana, and linked their fingers together. He then made his way to Rachel, who had confided in him about her feelings for Quinn, and held his hand out to her too. Only to be led to the woman of her affections, and sat them beside each other. He smiled when they saw the loved in their eyes when they stared at each other, and intertwined their fingers together.   
_Living it up again  
Living it up again  
Living it up now I'm not crazy I'm just sensitive  
I stepped back from the edge_

But every time i wanna feel some sensitivity  
I'm here, I'm telling you i

Cleared my life  
I changed my head  
Trying to catch my skin again  
I'm finding out what makes me wanna live

By living it up again  
It's my world  
I paved my way  
Found my sensitivity  
I stepped back from the edge  
Now I'm living it up again

I cleared my life  
I changed my head  
Trying to catch my skin again  
I'm finding out what makes me wanna live  
By living it up again  
It's my world  
I paved my way  
Found my sensitivity  
I stepped back from the edge  
Now I'm living it up again

Artie rolled his way out the door, as the band continued to play, before re-entering, skipping in and continued to sing as he danced the "Carlton Dance", for a bit. 

Living it up again  
I'm living it up again  
Living it up now I'm not crazy I'm just sensitive  
Living it up again  
I'm living it up again  
Living it up now I'm not crazy I'm just sensitive

He ended the song by taking a seat in between Finn and Sam. While, the silence took over the room it was quickly followed by an incredible applause by the rest of the Glee club. Mr. Schuester took the floor once again, and asked the question that had been on everybody's mind, "Artie, how did you walk, skip, and dance?" Artie smiled and shrugged his shoulder, "I've kinda been able to do it since I got suspended. My parents had gone grocery shopping one day and I was going to go downstairs but the lift backfired and I ended up tumbling down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, nothing hurt but I felt a painful tingling in my legs. The doctor said that when I fell, the fall miraculously – like the way I landed- fixed something in my spine. And yeah, I can walk, dance, skip, and even run – but I can't do it for a long period of time… Like in school, for example. So I still need my chair, but I can walk. And, that's why I thanked Santana." Artie explained, as he got up and faced the new couple, "I totally have you to thank for this. Well, you and my weird ass anger thing."


End file.
